


Kaa, King of Hypnosis: Elastigirl

by GaleCrowley



Series: Kaa, King of Hypnosis [4]
Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies), The Jungle Book (1967)
Genre: Bad Ending, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: After being 'adopted' as an 'exotic pet' and turning the tables on his captor, Kaa wants to increase his power even more using her tech. Lucky for him she has the perfect test subject.





	Kaa, King of Hypnosis: Elastigirl

Kaa watched with interest at footage showing a woman stretching her body, shapeshifting, contorting, making her arms and legs long and stretchy, as long as three boa constrictors tied together before returning to a normal human size.

 

“Who,” Kaa said, “or what, is that?”

 

“That?” Evelyn said, holding her cup of morning coffee by her screens. “That’s Elastigirl. She’s one of the supers.” She said the word ‘supers’ with distaste.

 

“Do you think she can make my power grow?” Kaa asked.

 

“Power grow…?” Evelyn wondered, looking at Kaa with befuddlement. “I don’t know. Maybe being a super gives her a glamour or something. It would explain why everyone else loves them so much ... how am I supposed to know? I’m not one of those freaks.” She spun her chair around.

 

“Do you think you could bring her here?” Kaa said. “To test it?”

 

“Test it?” Evelyn spun her chair back to Kaa. “What do you mean, test it?”

 

“Oh, my dear Evelyn ... you haven’t already forgotten, have you?” Kaa flashed the rings of colors in his hypnotic eyes. “You serve me now, remember?”

 

Evelyn fell under the trance at once. She went slack and nearly dropped her coffee, but she retained enough sense of self-control to right herself and keep the mug from hitting the floor, even though there was now a puddle of coffee on the floor.

 

“I … serve you,” Evelyn repeated.

 

“Very good,” Kaa said. “And what are you going to do to serve me, Evelyn? I’ll tell you what. 

You’re going to bring this … Elasssstigirl over so that I can see if she’ll make my hypnosis stronger. Like those other girls did.”

 

“I ...” Evelyn weakly raised her hand up. She fell out of her chair and dropped to her knees, her eyes locked to Kaa’s. “I have a better idea, master.”

 

“Oh?” Kaa tilted his head. “Is that sssoo? Let’sss hear it.”

 

“Elastigirl is a very powerful super,” Evelyn said. “She can stretch her body in a number of ways. But she won’t help your hypnosis any.”

 

“No?” Kaa tilted his head, disappointed.

 

“No, she won’t,” Evelyn said. “But I know what will. May I?”

  
Evelyn got up and walked over to a side of the room. She pushed a button, and a wall panel slid away to reveal a pair of goggles with blue tinted lenses. Evelyn took the girls and slipped over Kaa’s head.

 

“These are my special hypnosis goggles,” Evelyn explained. “They’ll let you control whoever is wearing them.”

 

“I see,” Kaa said, using his tail to fasten the goggles over his eyes.

 

“We’ll bring Elastigirl here, and then you can test out how it works on her,” Evelyn explained cheerfully. “And then, once she’s under your control, master, we can send her out on missions to gather more things to enhance your power … more hypnotists, special materials that my tech requires …”

  
“Yes, yes!” Kaa laughed heartily, flicking his tongue out. “I like the sound of that, Evelyn! Hypnotists from across the world will be brought to me for me to consume and add their power to mine …” Kaa drooled at the idea of how powerful he could become. So many new ways he might be able to put people under his spell. “Now, how do you propose to bring Elastigirl to us for this test?”

 

“We can bring her here easily, master. She’s already working for me.”

  
  


Elastigirl received a call from Evelyn's office asking her to come in that day to help with some papers, even though office busywork didn't really strike Elastigirl as the appropriate use of her powers as a super.

 

Nonetheless, she was an employee being paid on the clock, and even the highest-paid managers and CEOs had to get called up by their secretaries to file their 401ks and other tax work. Assuming, of course, they weren't keeping all their money in offshore accounts to avoid paying taxes.

 

Pretty big assumption, there.

 

Regardless, Elastigirl stepped into Evelyn's office, per request, her silver and black suit looking sparkly and fabulous in the artificial lighting of the building complex. The light was fluorescent.

 

"Evelyn?" Elastigirl called. "Evelyn, I'm here. Where are you?"

 

"In here, Helen!" Evelyn called out, waving her hand out through a door.

 

Elastigirl went through the door and didn't see Evelyn at first.

 

"Evelyn?" Elastigirl called. She looked around the room. "Evelyn, where are you?"

 

Elastigirl saw the monitors on the far end of the wall, observing and recording almost every corner of the city.

 

"What?" she approached the monitors and looked over them. There were so many of them, showing so many things. Streets, traffic, parks, crimes in progress ... even one that was replaying footage of herself in action, using her stretchy, elastic powers to hop from car to car during a car chase.

 

"This must be how Evelyn and her brother figure out where crimes are happening for me to stop," Elastigirl said. She put a hand to her chin. "Does Evelyn have a permit for all this? Does the government know about all this surveillance? Who does she answer to? I'm not sure I'm comfortable with my kids being - being  _ spied _ on every hour of the day whenever they go to school!"

 

Elastigirl looked at the controls to see if they would shed any light. They did not, and she resolved to take her investigation elsewhere.

 

"I need to get some answers," Elastigirl said. She looked up at the screens somberly. "I need to know this is above board, Evelyn."

 

"Mmph!" Elastigirl grunted as a hand wrapped around her mouth to keep her from screaming. She grabbed the arm and tried to pry it off, but even with her super powers, she was unsuccessful before her assailant was able to wrap a pair of goggles around her eyes.

 

"Get off!" Elastigirl reached behind her, grabbed whoever it was, and lifted them over her shoulders, slamming them into the monitoring controls.

 

Elastigirl was stunned to see her attacker was Evelyn. "Evelyn? What's going on? What's all this? Who are these monitors? Are these even legal? And what's with these goggles?"

 

Elastigirl tried to take the goggles off, but Evelyn pointed a remote at her and clicked the buttons before she could.

 

Instantly, Elastigirl's vision was filled with a pleasant, pulsating light blue. Blue was a cool color, a calming color. It made her feel relaxed.

 

_ What? No, no, don't relax! _ Elastigirl thought, fighting with her body as she felt the tension go out of her shoulders and her arms fall slack to her side.

 

"You're..." Elastigirl stammered out. "You're the Screenslaver, aren't you?"

 

"That's right," Evelyn said, wiping her chin out of habit even though no blood had been drawn. "I'm the Screenslaver. I've always hated you supers. You make the rest of us weak. Compliant.  _ Complacent _ . Thankfully for you, I serve a new master now, so ... I'm not going to just to tell you to throw yourself into the ocean and never come out again."

 

"New master?" Elastigirl asked. She tilted her head off to one side as the blue pulsed and flashed in her eyes, threatening to take over her mind and leave it completely blank.

 

_ No, no, I have to fight it. I have to resist! Who ... who is that? _

 

The goggles showed Elastigirl double vision of a shapely blonde in colorful spandex, with shiny lips and exposed fingers.

 

"Hoo hoo hoo!" the blonde laughed with a masculine voice, covering her mouth in a feminine way. She cleared her throat, and her voice dropped to a more female pitch.

 

"Hello, Elassstigirl, wassss it?" the blonde said. "Greetings to you. I am Kaa, but, you may also call me 'Hypnotia' if it pleasesss you. I am your new master now."

 

Elastigirl clenched her fist. She thought of her family.

 

"I ... serve ... no ... master," she choked out.

 

Hypnotia held out her hands and blasted Elastigirl with a series of yellow rings that projected from her palms.

 

"That isss no longer true. I am your master, your mistress, your owner. You serve me now. You don't have a choice."

 

The rings made Elastigirl relax. They were so soothing, like a hand gently massaging and petting her brain.

 

"You are going to be my new pet, along with Evelyn," Hypnotia said. "Together, the two of you will work for me and help me to find new hypnotists for me to eat so that I make my power grow stronger … and stronger, and stronger, until there is no one on this world who can resist me.”

 

"N-no ..."

 

"Yes!" Hypnotia insisted furiously, blasting Elastigirl with another, more intense series of rings.

 

Elastigirl cried out at the mental battery taking a toll on her mind and fell to her knees.

 

Hypnotia smiled. "Good girl. Genuflect before your master."

 

Before she could tell her body not to, Elastigirl dropped to her elbows, looking up at nothing with a blank-eyed expression and gaping mouth.

 

Kaa chuckled.

 

“It’s ssso amusssing to see you still trying to resist,” Kaa cooed. “Things would be … so much easier and … more relaxing for you if you were to … give in.”

 

_ Easier. Relaxing. Give in, _ played in Elastigirl’s head.

 

_ N-no! I need to fight it! _

 

But, a conspiring, treacherous voice whispered in Elastigirl’s mind, it feels so good, doesn’t it? So good to be hypnotized. So good to submit and obey. Hypnotia is so pretty, isn’t she? It probably wouldn’t hurt to obey her, would it?

 

_ I guess not – no! It would! It would hurt my family and friends! _

 

“We are your family now,” Kaa/Hypnotia growled, and it sent shivers down Elastigirl’s spine. And she realized, with horror, that it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant shiver either.

 

"Evelyn," Kaa said, and Evelyn understood his meaning without needing an explanation.

Evelyn walked over to Helen and pulled up on the goggles, showing Helen's dazed eyes tinted blue to the world.

 

Kaa raised his head and slithered towards Helen, locking eyes with her. His eyes pulsed hypnotic swirls of blue, green and yellow into hers, and he lifted up his tail and dangled it back and forth, subjecting her mind to every bit of hypnotic power he had acquired.

 

There was no use resisting. It would only be a matter of time before she fell under his complete and total control.

 

"Look into my eyes, Elastigirl," Kaa said, hissing and flicking his tongue. "Trust me. Trussst in me, only me."

 

Using his projection, Kaa bid the image of Hypnotia Elastigirl was seeing to bend over and cup Elastigirl's cheeks. 'Hypnotia' leaned in and gave Elastigirl a kiss, smooching Elastigirl with her thick lips. Elastigirl's lips puckered up and kissed at empty air.

 

"Relax," 'Hypnotia' told Elastigirl. "Relax. Submit. And obey. Trust in me. Trust us. This was meant to be. You were meant to be mine."

 

"I was meant to be yours," Elastigirl parroted.

 

"You were meant to submit," 'Hypnotia' purred. "You were always going to submit."

 

"I was meant to submit," Elastigirl said. "I was ... always going to submit."

 

"Yesss!" Kaa cheered. "Yess, that's it. Give in. Give innnn to me, Elassstigirl. You know there's no point in trying to resist."

 

"I know there's no point in trying to ..." Elastigirl trailed.

 

"We are your family now," Kaa said. "From now on, you will listen to me and only me. You will obey me. You will serve me."

 

"I will ..." Elastigirl blinked.

 

This worried Kaa. His victims were not supposed to blink. Not if he was in control of them.

 

"Family ..." Elastigirl said. "My family!"

 

Elastigirl rose to her feet. She narrowed her eyes at Kaa, the swirls from Kaa's eyes and the blue glow from Evelyn's goggles fading.

 

She gave Kaa a good belt across the face and sent him sprawling across the floor.

 

"Nice try," Elastigirl snapped, marching after Kaa as he desperately slithered to get away. "But you're not getting a hold of me that easy."

 

Elastigirl reared a fist back and prepared to give Kaa a beating the likes of which he'd never felt before.

 

Stretching her arm out, she punched Kaa repeatedly, snapping her arm back and forth like a spring-loaded punching machine.

 

"Evelyn!" Kaa cried out after Elastigirl gave him a black eye. "Come aid your master!"

 

"Yes, Kaa!" Evelyn came running at Elastigirl.

 

Elastigirl scowled. She stretched out her other arm and lifted Evelyn by the collar of her shirt and spun around and threw her across the room and into a wall.

 

"And you, Evelyn," Elastigirl growled. "I can't believe you would do all this. I mean, who put up to this? What do you have to gain?" She stomped towards Evelyn. "This recording everybody isn't going to end well. Were you just ... taking advantage of me this whole time?"

 

Elastigirl reared her fist again. Evelyn raised an arm to shield herself. She looked so pathetic, weak, and helpless it gave Elastigirl paused made her wonder if she was doing the right thing, using her powers to beat on a non-super.

 

This distracted enable Kaa to fling himself up Elastigirl and pulled the tip of his tail around to the hypno-goggles still resting on Elastigirl's head and pull them down, fitting them over her eyes.

 

"No!" Elastigirl cried.

 

"Oh yes," Kaa said. "Yesss!"

 

Evelyn got to her feet and looked at Elastigirl with a satisfied grin, her hands on her hips. "Not so super now, are you, Elastigirl?"

 

"I can't see," Elastigirl said as the blue lights flickered in the goggles' lens. "I can't ... think." She dropped to her knees again.

 

"Can't focus," the vision of Hypnotia whispered, pulling around to the side of Elastigirl. She reached up and placed a hand around Elastigirl's shoulders, rubbing Elastigirl's neck with the tips of her fingers.

 

"Do you see now?" 'Hypnotia' whispered into Elastigirl's ear. "How pointless it all is? How useless it is to resist? Doesn't being under our spell make you feel good, Elassstigirl?"

 

"Mm, good, yes," Elastigirl mumbled, and it was clear she was trying to resist.

 

" _ Submit _ ," 'Hypnotia' breathed. "Here, I'll make it easier for you. Hypnotia stood up and moved to the front of Elastigirl. She leaned over and shimmied back and forth, her spandex-clad breasts swinging like pendulums. "Watch my pendulums, Elastigirl. Watch and be hypnotized. Be submissive. Be compliant, and obey."

 

"Submissive ... compliant ... obey," Elastigirl repeated.

 

Hypnotia pressed her hands against Elastigirl's shoulders, in actuality Kaa's tail wrapping around her neck, and pushed, or rather, Kaa pulled Elastigirl down, getting her onto her back.

'Hypnotia' climbed on top of Elastigirl and smiled, cupping Elastigirl's cheek.

 

"Repeat after me; submit," 'Hypnotia' repeated. "Submit and obey."

 

"Submit and obey."

 

"You serve Kaa now."

 

"I serve Kaa now."

 

"Master Kaa."

 

" _ Master _ Kaa."

 

"You obey Kaa. You love Kaa. You love snakes. Kaa is like a second father to you. You answer to Kaa, and only to Kaa. No other judgment of your actions matters. The only thing that matters is whether or not the actions you take serve Kaa."

 

"I love Kaa. I love snakes. I answer only to Kaa. No other judgment matters. Only serving Kaa."

 

"Very good," Hypnotia said with a flirtatious tone. "You will serve Kaa. You will help Kaa find hypnotists, and you will bring them to him. You will use your stretchy powers to wrap around these hypnotists so Kaa doesn't have to risk exposing himself by doing it himself. You will wrap around them and immobilize them so they're vulnerable, so he can hypnotize them, the same way he's doing to you, and eat them so he can add their power to his own."

 

"Eat ... them," Elastigirl said. “Add … power.”

 

"Are you ready to submit, Elastigirl? I mean well and truly, truly submit? Forever? To enter a trance that you will  _ never _ come out of?"

 

"Yes," Elastigirl answered. "I am ready to submit."

 

"Excellent," Hypnotia said. She reached down, cupped Elastigirl's cheeks, and gave her another kiss on the lips. After that, her body dispersed into a shower of golden sparkles, all of which proceeded to flow down Elastigirl's mouth and which she swallowed - a representation of her complete and total submission to her new master Kaa.

 

"Very good, Elastigirl," Kaa said, slithering around his new tool. He determined a little test was in order. "Sit up for me."

 

Elastigirl did as she was told, bolting upright and staring off into space, the goggles giving her a vacant, empty look.

 

"Wonderful," Kaa continued to slither around her. Taking a risk, he crawled up her thigh and coiled up into a bundle of coils into her lap. "Pet me."

 

Elastigirl did so, taking her hand and the back of her palm gently across Kaa's head.

 

"Ooh," Kaa giggled. "That feels even better than I imagined."

 

"Master?" Evelyn said softly. "Does this mean ... does this mean you don't need me anymore?"

 

"Oh, no, no, Evelyn!" Kaa assured her. "Rest assured, I very much have need of you. Of both of you." He turned his head over to look at Elastigirl, then up at the screens. "Hmm ... I have an idea ..."

 

Kaa slithered out of Elastigirl's lap and towards the monitoring station. Elastigirl got to her feet, and she and Evelyn followed Kaa across the room.

 

Kaa searched across the monitoring stations for a target. Elastigirl had passed his little test. Now it was time for a big test. 

 

“Find me a hypnotists with your tech, Evelyn,” Kaa ordered.

 

“Of course, master.” Evelyn’s fingers danced on the console, running an algorithm to detect hypnotic supers.

 

"Mm, no ... no ... no. Oh! What's this?" Kaa said, rejecting several potential choices for not looking all that impressive in their abilities until he found one that caught his eye.

 

It was a girl with tan skin running across a bridge. She had purple hair and wore revealing red clothing.

 

"Who isss that?" Kaa asked. Evelyn came over and hit a few buttons on the console.

 

"I don't know," Evelyn said. "She's not a super, because she's not in my records, but she’s putting off some hypnotic signals. I'll keep looking." Evelyn inserted another series of commands, going through a more traditional online service for information.

 

"This says her name is Sha ... Sha ... Shanetae?" Evelyn said.

 

"Ssshantae," Kaa repeated. The name felt good on his lips. Her darker skin compared to Evelyn or Elastigirl made him think of Mowgli, of the man-cubs around his former stomping grounds.

 

"Elasstigirl," Kaa said, "I have a new mission for you. Bring me this ... Ssshane, so that I might ... add her."

 

"Your wish is my command, Master Kaa," Elastigirl said. She gave Kaa a salute and exited the room.

 

"Oh hoo hoo!" Kaa laughed to himself. His operation was growing. He had both brains with Evelyn and brawn with Elastigirl and her powers, and she would make very fine tool for helping him catch other hypnotists, a very fine tool indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment in this series. There's a few more left before it concludes.
> 
> I've also discovered you're really not supposed to use the 'C' word that rhymes with "Omission" on Archive of Our Own since it's a non-profit organization - thus profit based ventures can get them into trouble. So at some point, I need to edit the mention of 'that word' out from my other stories. But I am still taking them, and you can note me on DeviantArt (GaleCrowley) or PM me on tumblr (galecrowleysm) if you're interested! I also have a "P" word that rhymes with "Treon" if that's your jam.


End file.
